


Reunion

by hearttail



Series: Miscellaneous Good Omens/Lucifer Crossovers [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Crowley and Lucifer are brothers, They both care about each other a lot, both are bad with feeling, they're trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearttail/pseuds/hearttail
Summary: After the events from "Mother Dearest" Crowley comes to visit Lucifer in LA. Lucifer really wants to be able to reconnect with his brother.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens) & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Miscellaneous Good Omens/Lucifer Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940806
Comments: 20
Kudos: 330





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I finally got around to getting this out. Sorry about that wait. Im still not super thrilled with how this turned out but I just wanted to get it posted. Let me know what you guys think!

Chloe didn’t think she had ever seen Lucifer like this.

He had rushed them through their most recent case to prepare for some guest he had neglected to mention the identity of. Now he had commandeered the conference room (Chloe just prayed the Lieutenant didn’t see this) and was currently badgering her, Dan and Ella for advice. Frankly it was getting ridiculous. The whiteboard was covered with images of suits, expensive alcohol, fancy food dishes, even decorations for the penthouse. Whoever this was for, Lucifer  _ really _ wanted to impress them.

He had just shown them another pair of identical suits, asking to pick the better one, when Dan finally snapped “Look, man, it’s not our job to get you into some woman’s pants!”

“Please, Daniel, if I were just trying to have sex, I wouldn’t need to try this hard.”

“Who’re you trying to impress then? Old high school classmate or something? I get that! I wanna get, like, super famous before my high school reunion so I can rub it in all those assholes’ faces!” Ella said.

“No! I assure you it is nothing as trivial as all that!” Lucifer said waving his hand in a way that was meant to be dismissive but came off as almost desperate.

“Lucifer, will you just tell us who this mystery person is? Because honestly, I’ve been offering my opinions based on the same assumption as Dan,” Chloe said.

Lucifer looked almost embarrassed. “Yes fine. My brother is coming to visit!” He pulled out his phone and showed them a message.

🐍 _ hiss hiss mother fucker _ 🐍 _ : great. be there around seven on Saturday. _

The silence in the room told Chloe she wasn’t the only one shocked by the revelation. Ella was the first one to recover. 

“That’s awesome! You’re reconnecting with one of your brothers? Ohhh is this like a showing off kind of thing? My brothers try that all the time! Whenever there’s more than a few months between when we all see each other there is some serious dick measuring!”

“Since when do you care about any of your siblings' opinions?” Chloe said.

Lucifer seemed almost  _ flustered _ ! Since when did Lucifer get  _ flustered _ like this? “I don’t! It’s just…” he sighed. “Crowley is just… Crowley was the only one of my siblings who helped me when I rebelled against dear old Dad. He got kicked out for it, too.”

Chloe blinked. She hadn’t thought anyone had “helped” Lucifer when his father kicked him out. He had certainly never mentioned a “Crowley” before. She wondered why that was. She would very much like to meet the one sibling who was apparently willing to stand up to their father.

“That’s great but still not getting the point of all... this,” Chloe said gesturing at the frankly ridiculous number of papers scattered around them.

“I haven't spoken to him in person in a very long time and I just want to make sure this first visit is pleasant! ” Lucifer seemed almost defensive. That may have been part of the reason but it wasn’t all of it. There had to be something— oh!

Chloe understood. It went much deeper than he was saying. 

Lucifer didn’t want this to go well so he could show off. He wanted this to go well because he wanted his brother to visit again. Lucifer missed his brother. However long it had actually been since they had last spoken, whatever had driven them apart, Lucifer must have felt responsible. It made him scared that this Crowley might leave again and stay away. Lucifer thought that if his brother didn’t have a good time it wouldn’t be worth coming back.

Chloe’s heart panged . Lucifer seemed to have such a terrible relationship with so much of his family. She couldn’t bring herself to stand in the way of her partner trying to patch things up with the one brother besides Amenadiel he seemed to care about.

Chloe glanced at the others. Ella looked at Lucifer sympathetically, seemingly having come to the same conclusion as Chloe. Even Dan looked begrudgingly understanding.

“Alright Lucifer. What was the next thing on your agenda?”

— 

Lucifer had purchased several bottles of expensive alcohol, varying kinds as he wasn’t sure what Crowley was a fan of these days. In the early millennia of earth, Crowley had been one to show Lucifer some of the fun parts of human existence. Alcohol had been one of his first examples. Alcohol had become much more refined and varied so it would be impossible to say what the demon might like now. Hopefully something he bought would be acceptable.

He had forgone food. Anytime they had been on earth together, Crowley had generally avoided eating so Lucifer assumed he wouldn’t be interested in anything he could buy.

The Detective, Miss Lopez and Detective Douche seemed to have been getting rather impatient by the time he reached which suit to wear. Dan had walked out when Lucifer had pulled out the fourth set of ties. They all thought it was overkill but he had to make sure he looked like he put just the right amount of effort into it. If it didn’t look like enough, it would seem like he didn’t care and if it looked like too much effort, it would look like he cared too much (and, if Crowley were being his usual younger brother self he would be teased mercilessly for it.)

Everyone thought he was putting too much thought into this, but… he just really wanted it to go well. He really did miss his little brother. He would never admit it out loud but he did. Crowley was one of the few beings in existence who had been as screwed over by their father as he was.

Lucifer had decided not to invite Amenadiel or Maze or any of the humans. It seemed that would be too much to ask at once. He was pretty sure both of them had tried to kill Crowley at least once in the past 6000 years. That wouldn’t help  _ anything _ go well.

Part of him wished some of his humans were here, but he was concerned about so many people swarming the demon at once. He would never want to subject anyone to detective Douche that quickly! Really it was better to meet Crowley alone first (nonexistent jittery nerves be damned). Maybe if it went well he would have the humans meet him. Lucifer had a strong feeling Crowley would get on quite well with Miss Lopez.

Maybe next time he could invite all of them for a drink in LUX… if there was a next time. He really hoped there would be….

Lucifer was most definitely  _ not _ nervous! He was  _ not  _ pacing. His hands were  _ not _ twitching. And he most definitely was  _ not _ glancing between the door and his watch every few seconds to see when Crowley would be getting there. 

_ You need to relax! _ a voice in his head that sounded far too much like Linda said.  _ It’ll be fine _ . 

Easier said than done! It was five past seven! Crowley was late! He had probably changed his mind and wasn’t coming. He was just becoming more and more convinced that Crowley had decided not to come when the elevator dinged and the door slid open.

Lucifer smiled. “Hello brother!”

“Hi.”

Lucifer had been rather distracted at the airbase, far more focused on his rebellious spawn (whom Crowley still looked after, apparently, if Mum were to be trusted in her account of speaking with Crowley’s humans) so he hadn’t paid much attention to his brother that day.

Crowley’s style, while not at all what Lucifer would choose for himself, seemed to work for the demon. The all black clothes (other than the tartan scarf which Lucifer suspected wasn’t originally his), the jacket and tight jeans were reminiscent of the black robes and wings he had always worn. 

The short hair was slightly jarring. Lucifer had never seen it without at least shoulder length curls. The spikes on top of his head though were meticulously styled and matched the rest of his ensemble quite nicely.

“Nice glasses,” he said, noting the dark glasses covering Crowley’s eyes. They were rather stylish and probably very expensive. Again, they added to that oddly fitting style of his. 

“Thanksss. Helps hide the eyes. Humans get a bit wary of them now a days.” 

“Yes. They have gotten far more suspicious of so called abnormalities haven’t they. Before they came in quite useful didn’t they? How many times did you pass off as a diety, using those?” Lucifer asked as Crowley sauntered from the elevator.

Crowley gave a slight grin. “Three and a half. The half was when they thought I was alien, not celestial.” Lucifer laughed and Crowley cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. “I er… brought wine.” He held out a bottle. Lucifer looked at the label and very nearly choked. 

“Château Margaux 1787?”

“Six thousand years gives you a lot of time to build quite the collection. Got that one immediately before the French Revolution kicked off,” Crowley explained.

“That’s rather impressive, brother! What else have you got in that collection?” Lucifer moved over to the bar to open the wine and pull out two glasses. Crowley followed and sat on one of the bar stools across from him.

“Eh, that’s probably the oldest. I have a few other nice vintages though. Aziraphale installed a very nice wine cellar when he first opened his bookshop.”   
“Oh yes! Where is my new brother-in-law? I had been hoping to get to meet the angel that apparently stole my brother’s affections.”   
Crowley grunted, taking a sip of the wine. “Couldn’t make it this time. Had a book auction he had to go to. Pretty sure a couple of his lost Austen’s were meant to be there and he wanted to get them back.” Lucifer had the strong suspicion that the timing of the book auction and the timing of Crowley’s visit were not coincidental. He decided not to say anything. He didn’t entirely blame Crowley for being cautious with how things went during Armageddon, not to mention what had happened with the Goddess. Probably didn’t want to risk putting his husband in any more danger.

“Big book fan, then, is he?”

“Oh you have no idea,” Crowley said with a snort. “I pity the humans that try actually buying things.”

“Bit covetous of his things, then, your angel?” Lucifer said, grinning.

“Mm, a bit, yeah,” Crowley said. The look on his face couldn't be described as anything other than fond. Lucifer couldn’t help feeling proud of his brother for finding happiness after everything he had been through.

“How did that come to be?” Lucifer asked. “I mean, I’ve heard a few of the rumors but…”

“Probably a bit more salacious than the reality of it,” Crowley said.

“Well go on then!”

Crowley sighed. “Well… you sent me up to Earth to cause some shit. Went and did that. Went up to an angel, expecting to be smote, and instead, I was smitten. Almost immediately.”

(Lucifer made the conscious decision not to think too much about Crowley expecting to be smote and going up to a gate guardian anyway. He might have done something similar at the time. Then, it seemed anything would be better than the pain of Falling).

“An indeterminate amount of time in heaven and no interest in anyone. Five minutes with this angel and you’re head over heels!” Lucifer said with mock exasperation.

“Mmm… yep. Pretty much.” Crowley was grinning softly, seemingly caught in the memory. “Yep then six thousand years of friendship and camaraderie sealed that permanently.”

Lucifer smiled and shook his head. “I am truly happy for you, brother. I’m glad you have found someone who truly cares for you as much as your angel seems to.”

Crowley took off his glasses and looked at Lucifer with the most genuine smile from that night. “Thanksss, Lu. That really means a lot actually.” 

Lucifer finished his glass of wine and pulled out one of the bottles of liquor he had bought for tonight. “Alright, time for some of my stuff.” he said, trying to clear away the awkwardness he felt in his stomach at the genuine gratitude. “Whisky? Gin? Rum?” he asked.

“I’d take a whisky.”

Lucifer nodded and poured a glass for each of them. Crowley took a sip and made a thoughtful noise. “This is nice! Fifty year?”

“Indeed, brother! Good taste”

“Lots of practice.” 

They each sipped for several long moments.

“What about you then? What’s got the devil staying in LA? Against the wishes of the Goddess of all Creation as well?” Crowley asked.

“Well I finally realized the benefits of humanity! Then I started working as a consultant for the LAPD. Met some very lovely humans and haven’t wanted to leave since then.”

Crowley leaned forward in interest. “Really?”

“Yes, well, there’s Dan. Detective douche.” Crowley raised an eyebrow at the nickname. “Well, he can be a bit of a prick and exceptionally dull but he’s better than I tend to give him credit for. And there’s Ella. She’s our forensic scientist. You would not believe the enthusiasm she exudes. And the details she finds at crime scenes are very admirable! And Linda, my therapist. She’s given me some very good advice over the years.” Lucifer chose to ignore the other eyebrow going up at that. “And Detective Chloe Decker!” How did he properly describe the Detective? “She’s absolutely brilliant! She’s fantastic at solving cases: questioning the bad guys and chasing them down. And she’s kind and compassionate and braver than any other human I’ve ever met. And-”

“You're in love with her.” Lucifer stopped abruptly, heat rising up his face. Crowley’s eyebrows had slowly been goin up and had now practically disappeared into his hairline. He wasn’t even trying to hide the delighted, teasing smirk pulling at his lips.

“I-am- I’m not- What would even make you think that I have feelings for the detective! We’re- we’re work partners!”

“Lucifer, really,” Crowley said. His smirk, the bastard, had only grown at Lucifer’s attempt at a defense. “Think about who you are talking to. This is kind of one of my things.”

“Bloody healers,” Lucifer muttered mutinously, trying to tell his stupid blush to go away. Healers were better at sensing emotions than was really fair.

“ _ C’mon _ ,” Crowley whined. “Fair’s fair! You know about my husband. Tell me about your girlfriend!”

“The Detective is not my  _ girlfriend _ , Crowley,” Lucifer tried to tell him but the demon’s goading grin did not fade.

“Then why was her description so much longer than the others’?” Crowley asked. “C’mon, out with it. I’m not letting this go until you tell me.”

“Why did I invite you here, again?”

“Couldn’t tell you. How long have you two been a thing?” Crowley asked.

Lucifer sighed deeply. “We are coming up on three years of working together. She’s my work partner. We solve cases together.”

Crowley was squinting at him, unconvinced. He glared at him and Crowley finally relented. “Okay. Fine,” he said. And Lucifer let out a small, relieved, breath. “I am going to want a fuller explanation at some point though.”

Lucifer started. ‘At some point,’ implied meeting sometime in the probably near future. “Very well then,” he said. After a long pause, Lucifer worked up the courage to ask something he probably should have thought about before now. “You know, Mother mentioned meeting some urchins She met when She came to see you.”

Crowley’s expression became guarded, suspicious. “Yeah?”

“I would assume one of them would have been my rebellious offspring.”

Crowley said, nothing.

“How is Adam?” Lucifer finally said.

Crowley stred at him for another long moment before his expression softened into a very faint smile. “Quite well, actually. Getting ready to start Uni soon. Gonna study creative writing and give me and Aziraphale some very interesting challenges.”

“How do you mean?”   
“Ehh, reality can still go a bit sideways with his imagination. Imagination being his actual profession creates a lot of opportunity for trouble.”

“But, he’s happy?”

Another pause. “Yeah. He is.”

“Right! Good then.” Lucifer felt a guilty wash of relief. He had never meant to be such an absent father. Hadn’t meant to be a father at all. He had felt it was the best he could do to trust him with Crowley. Not many demons would be much good at looking after a child. He would always regret the way he handled Armageddon.

“I think he’d be willing to meet you, you know,” Crowley said, almost offhanded.

Lucifer nearly spit. That is not what he had been expecting from this conversation. “Well I highly doubt that.” What could his son possibly want with him after everything that had happened.

“You don’t have to, but Adam isn’t as upset about everything as you might think.”

Lucifer took another long drink from his glass. It was at times like this he really wished that he could get drunk as easily as humans. 

“What about the other one mother mentioned? Was that The one everyone thought was the Antichrist?”

“Warlock, yeah.” He thankfully accepted the topic change without comment. “We kept looking out for him after Armageddon. Didn’t feel right just leaving after how much we fucked his life up. Not like his parents were doing much to raise him.”

“Didn’t want to leave him abandoned like we were…” Lucifer said softly. 

“Ngk errr yeah,” Crowley said looking away.

“Can’t very well argue with that,” Lucifer said.

Crowley eyed him apprehensively, as if waiting for Lucifer to take it back. He seemed to decide that he wouldn’t and nodded then slammed back the rest of his drink. “Right then! Back to you, then what’s the most interesting case you’ve worked on so far?” The heaviness of the moment broke and they were both smiling.

Lucifer couldn’t pick just one so started telling him about all of his favorite cases he’d solved. Some of those stories reminded him of questions he always meant to ask Crowley about his time on earth. That would lead onto tangents about Crowley’s own hijinks, often involving Aziraphale or the odd historical figure here and there. They stayed up late into the night, laughing and drinking, talking like they hadn’t in millennia.

Many hours and bottles of very nice alcohol later, Crowley stood and stretched. “I should be going. Don’t want Azirapahle getting too worried that you might’ve killed me.”

Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to feel offended through the haze of alcohol so he just snorted. “Yes yes go on. Don’t want any smiting happening, do we?”

“Nah,” Crowley agreed. “But I’ll asssk him to come next time sssso it won’t be a conccccern.” There was definitely a slight drunken slur to his words.

“Very well. Next time then,” Lucifer said.

“Right!” Crowley was already sauntering towards the elevator. “See you sssoon then. Caio!” he called over his shoulder with a wave.

Lucifer smiled as the elevator doors slid shut. 

Next time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on having this series be a bunch random character interactions and whatever stories I end up coming up with for this universe. It might turn into "Lucifer if the Good Omens characters were able to come in and help" and a few other branch off that I have in mind. I have no kind of post schedule in mind so I have no idea when Ill be able to post again but I am planning on continuing so keep an eye out!


End file.
